As photo-electronic technology improves, products using image technology, such as the digital cameras, scanners, and video cameras, have become more popular. In the manufacturing process of image sensors, photo diodes are capable of sensing different colors such as red, green, and blue by means of color filters. Typically, each of the photo diodes senses a specific color only. However, conventional photo diode architecture may suffer serious cross-talk issues because light received from a tilt angle may interfere with adjacent pixels.